Five More Minutes
by Trixx
Summary: A What if on the flashback in Logan’s Vehicle during the summer before Season Two.


Their lips met, parted, slick sliding back and forth. The tension in the vehicle went up another notch, her hands placed gently on his neck, his fingers combing through her hair.

She pulled away, closing her eyes, "I should go, cause my Dad is probably watching us through a telescope." She looked furtively over her shoulder, teasing, a worried look on her face. Smiling slightly when she felt his fingers tug at her hair again, his breath ghosting over her flushed cheek as he moved in for another kiss.

"He's probably impressed with your virtue." His soft voice whispered around her, drawing forth a small snort of laughter. Their lips met briefly before she turned away again, his bright smile answering hers.

"And that telescope is mounted on a rifle." She glanced back again, laughing as his voice wrapped around her.

"Five more minutes," serious face as he stared over her shoulder towards the apartment complex. She smiled, laughed. He loved making her laugh, seeing her smile, it always made him want to smile in return. "He should feel lucky. I mean you could be out here with some pretty boy jerk who's just looking to get laid." Sincerity laced his voice as he moved closer again, wanting to feel her lips against his.

She pulled back quickly, moving away from him, her face drowning in seriousness, "Wait. What're you saying? You're not pretty?" Her voice gone soft and husky with teasing, heat, desire, fire in her eyes.

He stared at her, a small smirk curving his lips for a moment, before taking a breath, "What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you." The courage it took to make the declaration was all worth it with her soft inhalation of breath, the smile lighting up her features making her glow.

"The things guys'll say to get past second base." She intoned as she shook her head slowly, her hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him to her once more. Their lips met before she fell slowly backwards, keeping their mouths locked, letting her tongue come out to meet his.

His fingers tangled in her silken tresses once more, arching her neck for him, as he moved lower in the seat. Brushing barely there kisses across her overheated flesh. "I love you Veronica Mars," he mumbled into her skin, smiling slightly as her fingers clenched around his neck. He allowed himself to be drawn back to her mouth by her fingers on his collar, their lips becoming heated, searching, entwining together as they lost themselves in the moment.

Placing small fleeting kisses across her cheek, her chin, he trailed down to the arched column of her throat, taking pleasure in the gasps panting through her lush lips. He followed the path of her shirt, lips trailing over her bare skin as he shifted his knees to the floor. He pressed harder kisses to the soft skin of her stomach, his hands lifting her shirt slightly for better access.

He lost himself in the strawberry scent of her skin, the rough pads of his fingers scraping over her, into her, digging in, wanting to prove that she was real. He rubbed his cheek gently against her belly before hunching lower on the floor, dragging his chin over the rough corduroy of her skirt, he let a small gasp escape his lips as it stimulated his skin.

He glanced up at her face, wanting to know, to make sure that this was okay, that she was enjoying and not objecting to what was happening. Her eyes met his, tilting up at the corners as she smiled, her head nodded once, before her lips parted on a gasp as his fingers slid under the edge of her skirt.

He felt the edge of her panties, moist and warm, watched her eyes slide closed as he rubbed, flicked, scraped his fingernail across her, pressing into her, using the material to stimulate her. He pulled his eyes away, scraping his chin across her oversensitive skin as he moved lower, hand pushing up her skirt, bunching it around her hips, watching her thighs tremble with nervousness.

He slowly soothed her skin, tracing lazy circles into her flesh, making her tremble, the scent of her, musky and strong, reaching his nose. He glanced quickly up at her, watching the flush staining her cheeks, her lips slick with spit, her tongue running over them, listening to the panting escaping her mouth as she fought with herself for control.

Moving closer he inhaled, taking her in, his breath brushing against her, lips quirking as she moaned loudly hips moving in his grasp, fighting to get closer to his mouth. He mouthed at her, lips brushing over her clit through the plain white cotton panties covering her, rubbing through the material, across, tasting the heat of her on his tongue.

He slipped the scrap of fabric down her hips with shaking fingers, wanting to see her, the sight of her pubic hair neatly trimmed and glistening, making his heart pound in his throat, his breath catch, his eyes burn as he fought with himself.

He wanted to give her everything, anything, to make this right for her. He wanted to make her come under his fingers, in his mouth, all around him, quaking around his fingers with little or not caution, lost to anything but him.

Bringing his mouth down to her, he flattened his tongue, licking a stripe from the opening of her slit up to her clit, one wide, long swipe against her that had her crying out, fingers scrambling in his hair. He smirked, lips curving upwards as he continued to lap, tongue flat, catching her clit on each upward stroke. He savored her breathy cries, the sound of his name on her lips as he ate at her, wanting to swallow her whole.

Finally lifting his head as she pulled at his hair, hips trying to get away from his touch, breathy words panted out between lungfuls of air. A litany rolling off her tongue of _no more, too sensitive, no, please, more, want, anything_. He moved back up her body, hands trailing over her heated flesh, taking pride in the tremors racking her slender frame. He didn't bother wiping his mouth, kissing her with her own taste strong on his tongue. She met him, thrusting upwards, grinding her hips into his jean clad thigh, trying to find some relief. Their mouths melded blending together, one hand tangling itself in her hair tilting her head, holding her still while he devoured her mouth.

Trailing his other hand down the side of her both he stroked lightly over her curls, brushing them aside before harshly entering her with two fingers, swallowing her cry with his mouth, wanting to keep it, remember it, have it with him always when he thought of this night, the taste of her pleasure sharp on his tongue.

He fucked her hard and fast with his fingers, feeling her clench around him, her thighs spilling open to give him better access, her hips thrusting to meet his fingers on every downward thrust, wanting to keep him inside, his thumb bumping hard circles on her clit bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

She pushed at his shoulders, gasping for breath, her hands frantically moving down his body, into his pockets, searching, wanting, she found the foil packet and fumbled it, bringing it to her lips; tearing it open before looking at him.

His eyes were wide and dark with heat, love, wanting, needing, the question so very plain on his face as she moved her hands down, undoing his belt, never losing eye contact as she fumbled his cock out; rolling the latex down over him with trembling fingers and questioning touches, watching as his eyes slid closed and cherishing every moment. He pressed their lips together as he slid slowly into her, gentle, finally, at last, this moment meaning everything to him.

They fumbled trying to find purchase, a place to put their cramped legs in the confines of the car, struggling to find the right position the way, his cock barely sliding in an inch before her head hit the car door. He solved the problem quickly enough, taking himself in hand and letting go of her, sitting up, pulling her roughly into his lap. His hand on her hips as he guided her down, onto him, filling her and making them both gasp and pause. Their eyes met, held as she moved up a little, thighs trembling with the effort before sliding back down, taking him all the way in.

She grasped at his shoulders, eyes sliding closed, the rough cloth of his t-shirt giving her something real to hold onto as he swept her away. His hips thrusting up harshly, setting the pace as she was bounced roughly on top of him, he pulled her mouth to his by a grasping hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled once more in her hair. Their mouths met held, as they fucked roughly, grasping at each other. He panted her name into her mouth like a prayer as he moved, eyes sliding closed on a hiss of pleasure.

She canted her hips, wanting more, grabbing his hand off her hip and moving it down the front of their bodies, his thumb pressing roughly against her clit as she shattered around him. He felt the warm fluid sliding down his cock, caressing his balls, staining his jeans as he finally came into the confines of the tight latex, love staining his lips.

"I love you too, you know." She whispered into his hair as she sat, trembling against him.


End file.
